


Darling, dearest, dead

by Winter_Oswin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Peggy Carter, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peggy Carter, BAMF Tony Stark, Banshee Powers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Character Death, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Necromancy, Protective Bucky Barnes, Psychic Abilities, Recreational Drug Use, SHIELD Academy, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Oswin/pseuds/Winter_Oswin
Summary: Steve had enough crazy in his 17 years of life. All he wants is to make his mother proud, to keep his friends around and get through high school without completely losing it (again).Then the dreams return and he wakes up screaming a name, Natasha.Natasha, the girl with strawberry hair and void eyes.Natasha, who borrows accents and steals hearts.Natasha, who doesn't know who she is and doesn't know that she's being haunted.Natasha, who Steve should stay away from but can't.





	Darling, dearest, dead

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an high school fantasy AU and let me tell you, it's gonna be wild so bare with me. 
> 
> Also, I'll warn you if there is any triggering content before each chapter, otherwise I hope you enjoy this prologue!

_"It's fine, Tony. I'm fine.", her voice was wavering and faint, just like her appearance, fading more and more with each passing second._

_Steve couldn't see whoever she was talking to, he could barely see the girl herself. By now she was just a smudge, like a stain on the lenses of his camera. He could still hear her voice, though. Her frantic gasps for air, something was taking from her. Steve wasn't sure how he knew that but he was certain._

_They, whoever they were, were draining her and there was nothing anyone could do. Dread filled his heart and settled in his veins, pulling him down like lead when she took her last breath and the spell was over._

_Steve wasn't looking at a smudge any longer, it was a girl, collapsed on the ground, pale as the snow, he just now noticed that it was winter. Steve couldn't feel the biting cold of the wind, probably because he wasn't really there._

_He could see her more clearly now, much sharper than anything else. Something, or someone, moved towards her, grabbed her limb body and pulled her closer. Someone else was here but Steve couldn't make out what they looked like, the others never mattered, his focus was set._

_The girl, white hair, sharp features, pale lips, eyes so dark that Steve doubted if she was even human. Silly thought,  what else was she supposed to be? They stared up into the sky, unseeing._

_She was dead._

_Steve knew that like he knew his own name but somehow it startled him. Like it wasn't quite right. Like seeing a mirrored imagige of your face, off-putting._

_"It's okay. ", the voice came from beside him, the same one that spoke earlier. He turned his head and blue met black._

"NATASHA!", a breathless scream escaped him as he sat up in his bed. It had been months since his last dream but he still knew exactly how it all went down.

Steve woke up, screaming someone's name, his heart racing in his chest, the bedsheets clinging to his sweaty skin. For a moment he felt panic, it was like a little bird was trapped in a cage made of his ribs, flapping around frantically.

Then, just like in the dream, dread set in, heavy and inescapable. When he was younger he tried to hold on to the dreams before they could fade like all dreams did, now he just let out a frustrated groan before quickly covering his mouth before his mother could wake up. It was a wonder that the scream hadn't woken her.

This wasn't supposed to happen, Steve thought that he was done with the dreams, the voices, the names and screaming. He thought he was better, he promised them that he was better.

With another muffled sigh he tossed himself out of his bedsheets and quietly crossed his dark room to get to the bathroom. The LED lights were startling at first, almost like the girl's dead glare- _no._

No dreams, no eyes, no voices. Kit focused on the present, the stinging in his eyes from the bright lights, the soothing cold of the tiles beneath his bare feet, the constant dripping of the leaking faucet.

He opened the medicine cabinet above the sink and pulled out the familiar  orange jar with the white screw-cap. Steve didn't think twice before swallowing the white capsule and washing it down with some tap water.

"This is real...", he whispered to himself, his eyes focused on his white-knuckled hands, gripping the sink. "This is real and the nightmares are just that. Nightmares. Now stop talking to yourself and go to sleep." With that he pushed himself away from the sink and snuk back into his room.

Outside his window he could see the first sunrays lighting up the sky. So much for getting a good night's rest before the first day of school.

That's what he should be focusing on, school, junior year, getting the grades he needed to get into a good college, making his mother proud and not fear for his sanity.

He had promised it to Sarah and Sam and Bucky. He wouldn't loose it again. Couldn't do it to them. This was a one time thing, a fluke, he was done with all this bullshit.

He banished the girl with the white hair from his mind, erased her black stare from his memory, or tried to at least.


End file.
